


when he puts on that dress, he looks like a princess

by morningham



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crossdressing, Crying, Dubcon (kinda), Gags, M/M, Panty Kink, Semi-Public Sex, bottom!chrollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningham/pseuds/morningham
Summary: “Were you trying to make me jealous, Chrollo? Whoring yourself out in this tantalizing little number.” He tilts his head, and even in the dim light Chrollo can see the smear of lipstick across his red mouth, tongue poking out to lick at it.
Relationships: Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	when he puts on that dress, he looks like a princess

**Author's Note:**

> i should not be allowed to write fics while high. this is fairly kinky so if that isn’t your thing, stop now!  
> dub-con is tagged for brief mentions, but nothing during actual intercourse 
> 
> title is from a song by the kinks- i fail to remember the name ;( 
> 
> enjoy your dirty filthy smut!

“Go away, Hisoka.” Chrollo doesn’t bother to read the rest of the page he’d been merely skimming since he’d sensed the magician lurking in the shadowy window. He’s met with resounding silence, and for a beat thinks he could be just shouting to himself, until two golden eyes blink out of the dark at him.

“You don’t even know why I’m here.” Hisoka crosses his arms over his chest, jutting a hip to rest on one of the pillars near where Chrollo is sitting.

He cooly flicks another page, promising himself he’ll return to actually finish the chapter. “I’m sure whatever it is, I’m not interested.”

“You didn’t even read that.” Hisoka whines, sending a few pebbles skittering across the stone floor.

“Go away.”

Hisoka chitters softly at him. “But Chrollo, it’s just been so long since we’ve gotten to play. I miss you.” He crosses the room before Chrollo can react, two long fingers tipping his jaw up until he’s being forced to stare into Hisoka’s face. The magician smiles wider, tongue darting out between sharp teeth.

“You didn’t come all the way here for that.” Chrollo tries to wretch out of Hisoka’s grip, only succeeding in making his face ache as the hand comes to squeeze at his jaw harder, unmoving. Hisoka rarely indulged in social calls, rather looking for opportunities to lure Chrollo from the haven of his home to sate his rather irritating obsession.

Hisoka crouches until they’re eye level, leaning dangerously close. His breath is warm on Chrollo’s cheek, eyes piercing. Chrollo feels as though he’s being scrutinized, makes a brave attempt to stare back until his eyes water. “I thought you might like to accompany me on a job.”

“I’m rather busy with work of my own. Find someone else.” Chrollo tears himself away, knowing it’s only because Hisoka had let him and tamps down the way his stomach knots at the mental image of Hisoka _forcing_ him to come along.

“Fine. I won’t beg. Perhaps Illumi will be easier to persuade.” Hisoka stretches lithely, until he’s towering over Chrollo again, throwing him one last pinnoning stare before slipping out from wherever he’d entered.

Chrollo gives another half hearted attempt at reading, instead replaying what Hisoka had said before he’d left. He knows rationally Hisoka won’t try to take anyone else with him. What he wanted only Chrollo could give, and his confidence in that had been proven every time Hisoka had wrapped himself around him and whispered it in his ear. Despite this he’s overwhelmingly irritated, jealous, perhaps, and he’d said no, why had he said no? It’s not like he was busy- the auction the Troupe had set their sights on wasn’t for another few months and they didn’t need practice, had instead filled their days lounging about the hideout and when necessary pickpocketing easy targets. It was a rather dull life, Chrollo mused, and while dull could be nice he long ached for something more exciting. It’s not hard to find what Hisoka had been talking about, some nobleman was throwing his wife a birthday soiree and Chrollo had never even heard of the man, which meant he could slip in unnoticed. One curisitory glance at the man’s sprawling estate and his various riches proved there was nothing of interest to steal. Simply a night out. He spends the rest of what was supposed to be an evening off planning, despite not seeing any names he’d recognized on the rather long guestlist he knows there’s always the chance someone will know him. It’s no trouble to add his own name to the sprawling sea of titles, tucking himself in neatly between some far off Duchess and Dutch of something or another.

“Are you sure about this, Danchou? What if someone recognizes you there?” Paku, ever the voice of his own doubts, stopped working at his hair for a moment to frown. He’d enlisted her help because she knew more about looking the part for these events than he did- she had a knack for drawing every eye to her, while still blending into the crowd.

“I’ll be fine.” He will be, because Hisoka would never let any harm come to him unless it was by his own hand. He hardly needs rescuing, despite his fragile appearance could hold his own quite well, and that hadn’t stopped the red-haired man from swooping in to play hero before. He knows if there’s any trouble Hisoka will put a stop to it, before creating his own tenfold.

“Tell me you’re not wearing that boring old suit again.” Matchi spat from the doorway, and Paku nearly crumpled at the insubordination, ever respectful of her leader. While he appreciates her blind devotion, he’s always favored honesty, and at his confused nod Matchi snorts a breath through her nose. “If there's no chance you’ll be recognized why don’t you go for something a bit more eye-catching?”

“Such as?” He owns one suit, and it’d served him well over the years. They rarely have to mingle with the socially elite to procure their treasures, the Troupe’s vast skills making it rather easy to slip in and out of these types of things without ever having to make any real appearances.

“How’s this?” Chrollo can’t help the blush that shoots up his neck and into his face as Matchi rummages through the chest of clothes, pulling out a long piece of fabric and holding it up for his and Paku’s inspection. It’s a deep purple, almost black in the dim light, sleek and the velvet is cool against his fingertips as Matchi thrusts it into his arms.

“You want him to wear a dress?” Paku sounds as if she’s going to faint, which is how Chrollo feels. He can’t stop running his fingers over the fabric, the way it caresses his fingertips is filling him with a strange need to try it on, curiosity for how he’ll look outweighing the sheer ridiculousness of the idea.

He can hear the girls bickering, voices raising ever so slightly and they both snap shut as he gives them a sharp look. “I doubt it’ll fit.” His voice is barely above a whisper, and Matchi looks simply delighted at the fact that he’s even considering it.

“I bet it will. If not, wear your stuffy old suit and forget all about it.” She prods, and he gathers it in his arms before waving them both out. He doesnt look up once as he pulls it on, the fabric hugging his skin as he clumsily tries to zip the back up himself. He nearly gets it closed and exhales through his nose before glancing at his reflection, and _Jesus_ , why does it look so _nice_? He turns even more red the longer he looks at himself, the dress curving to rest perfectly at his hips and flow down to pool onto the floor. The color is rather vibrant, splashing across his pale skin, and while the cut of the neck isn’t low it's enough to expose his prominent collarbones, jutting against the velvet.

“You look pretty.” There she goes again, speaking for Chrollo. Paku helps him zip it the rest of the way up, standing behind him staring, and they both have long since run out of something to say. Matchi giggles, prancing around to pull and prod at him until it fits against his thin body to her liking, before stopping to admire her handiwork.

“So? Suit it is then, Danchou?” He doesn’t trust himself to speak, still staring, inky black eyes roving over his reflection in the mirror. He settles for a slight shake of his head, and Matchi claps excitedly, dragging him back down to sit in the chair. She fusses with his hair until it’s hanging loose, falling softly across the back of his neck and into his eyes, and he really does look pretty. It’s an odd feeling, and while this occasion isn’t the first time he’d worn a dress, he can appreciate it much more when it’s something as nice as this.

“Don’t let some nobleman get handsy with you!” Matchi shouts after him as he drags his coat tighter around his body, stepping out into the cool night air. He’d allowed her to put a minimal amount of makeup on him, much to Paku’s surprise, and if the rest of the spiders saw him like this he’d instantly lose their respect. The girls swore they wouldn’t tell, and as he marches up to the mansion he’d seen only in pictures he tells himself it’s just for appearances. He fights the urge to swipe the black lipstick off his mouth as the butler stares at him, scanning his sprawling list for the alias Chrollo had written and welcomes him into the home, offering to take his coat. He feels rather naked as it slips off his shoulders, warm air hitting his face and to his relief only a few people glance up at his arrival. He weaves deeper into the crowd, takes a glass of champagne offered to him and hugs a wall, content to watch the festivities. The music is light and sprightly, perfect for an evening of celebration and mirth and while it’s not his own taste Chrollo finds it rather easy to fall into a sort of trance.

“Enjoying your evening?” A hand at his elbow nearly makes him jump out of his skin, and much to his surprise the man smiling at him isn’t Hisoka. He scans his features, looking for something recognizable, and finding nothing tries to keep his hands from shaking. He’s handsome, by most respects, blonde hair nearly silver in the bright lights.

“It’s a beautiful party.” He speaks lowly and the man just nods in agreement before leaning closer. He’s half expecting to be dragged out into a hallway and beaten bloody, knowing full well the man had probably thought he was a lonely woman in the corner.

“Would you care to dance?” There seems to be no trickery behind the question, simply interest, and Chrollo lets himself be pulled onto the floor. The man’s touch is soft at his back, and Chrollo keeps his Nen sparking just under the surface, still wary. “Are you here by yourself?” The man presses, eyes bright and focused intently on his mouth. He thinks about saying _no, there’s a clown hiding somewhere waiting for you to make the mistake of taking me home._

“I’m his date for this evening.” Hisoka’s deep baritone rumbles through his chest. There he is. Chrollo hadn't expected Hisoka to reveal himself so early in conversation, knows that while Hisoka is a possessive creature- among other things- he enjoys observing, enjoyed watching the way Chrollo would ache for him remove him from situations like a surgeon removing sutures. Hisoka nearly steps between them, and the blonde man drops his hand from Chrollo’s waist like he’s on fire, stepping a few paces back before offering a weak smile and bolting towards a huddle of men far older than him.

“You’re unbelievable.” Hisoka nips at his ear, hands groping up his chest from behind.

“Stop it.” Chrollo hisses, clawing Hisoka’s hands off his body. If someone were to see them like this-. Hisoka nearly drags him off his feet, pulling him towards the hallway until they are hidden from view in the darkened corridor.

“Did you wear this just for me, I wonder.” Hisoka trails his fingers down to clutch at his throat, yellow eyes blown out to black.

“Absolutely not.”

“You’re such a terrible liar.” Hisoka pushes him flush against the wall, squeezing harder at his throat as he crowds down, softly pressing their mouths together. Chrollo knows he couldn’t break away if he wanted to, with the way Hisoka is caging him in, and he whimpers softly as a cold hand pushes the dress up his thigh. “Were you trying to make me jealous, Chrollo? Whoring yourself out in this tantalizing little number.” He tilts his head, and even in the dim light Chrollo can see the smear of lipstick across his red mouth, tongue poking out to lick at it. “Because if you _were_ , it worked.” 

He opens his mouth to deny that, despite there being some truth to the statement, and when the hand snaking up his thigh moves to grope at his ass all that comes out is a small squeak. Hisoka looks thrilled, teeth sharp and Chrollo wonders for a moment if he’s going to tear him to pieces.

“This wasn’t my idea.” He finally pants out, working a hand free from where it’s been pinned at his side to pull Hisoka back down to kiss him again. Hisoka licks into his mouth, dirty and hot, nipping at his lips before moving to bite at his neck. Chrollo can feel him forming a bruise, just under his jaw, and thinks momentarily about what the girls are going to say when he arrives home, debauched.

“Well whoever’s it was should be praised until the end of days. You look beautiful. It took everything in me not to fuck you in front of all those people out there.” Hisoka dips two fingers into the waistband of his underwear, thumbing at the silk, and surprise splashes across his features before a smile settles. Chrollo burns at the touch, squirming back against the wall. He’d all but forgotten that he’s wearing women’s underwear, and Hisoka just gleams, working it down his hips.

“This is so embarrassing.” He mutters, despite the words bucking into Hisoka’s hand on his cock, thumbing underneath the velvet. Hisoka just shushes him, working a finger in dry, and when Chrollo nearly screams at the burn kisses him, swallowing the sounds. The band has switched to a slower song, suited for a waltz, and Hisoka slips in another finger, curling and pressing until Chrollo is gasping against his lips, clawing through his hair.

“I think it’s the best idea you’ve ever had.” Hisoka removes his fingers and shoves at his shoulder, and without any more prompting Chrollo obediently drops to his knees, taking Hisoka into his mouth. He’s allowed to work at his own pace for a moment, licking slowly from base to tip, before hollowing his cheeks and sucking obscenely, the way Hisoka loves. Hisoka fists his hands into his hair, drags him down until he’s choking. He keeps him pinned there, nose resting on his hipbone until he can’t breathe, and Hisoka releases him, tilting his chin up until he’s forced to look at the other man, eyes wet. “Fucking beautiful.” Hisoka pets his hair, allowing him to breathe before fucking into his mouth with a renewed vigor. Chrollo can feel the salty tears dripping onto his cheeks as Hisoka finally shows him mercy, and drags him back onto his feet.

“Please,” He whines as Hisoka scrapes sharp nails across his back, shoves him against the wall and his cheek scratches against the wallpaper. “Please Hisoka.” Hisoka toes between his legs, rutting against his ass through the fabric of the dress and he knows it’ll be ruined, but he doesn’t care much. Hisoka works the dress up until it’s bunched at his waist, runs his hand softly across the swell of his ass before pressing in, burying himself with a low groan.

“Jesus, Chrollo.” He kisses the length of his spine, pulling back to thrust in hard, jolting Chrollo against the wall. His entire body burns, nerves on fire, and he scrabbles for purchase on the wall, soft moans spilling from his lips of their own volition. Hisoka threads their fingers together to pin his hand to the wall, the other hand skittering across his hips to pull him back onto his cock, and Chrollo nearly screams, bites his own lip until he tastes blood. “I always forget how loud you can be.” Hisoka pinches his nipple until he cries, thrusting back for _more_. He stills for a moment, releases Chrollo to slump against the wall and works his panties off his ankles, pulling out despite Chrollo’s soft protests and spins him to slam his back against the wall.

“I’ll be quiet, just fuck me.” He doesn’t care how needy he sounds, pulling at the lapels of Hisoka’s suit, aching for friction, and Hisoka pulls at his lower lip until he opens his mouth, and unceremoniously shoves the panties in.

“I know you will be.” Hisoka cards his fingers through his hair, grips to hold his head back against the wall. He thrusts back in without warning and Chrollo moans against the gag, tears dropping down onto his chin. Hisoka, without fail, manages to hit the bundle of nerves deep within him like he does every time, snaps his hips against Chrollo’s ass until he feels they’ll bruise. “Anyone could walk around the corner and see you like this.” Hisoka pins his wrists above his head with the hand not crushing his hip to the wall. “Maybe someone will, heard your needy little crying and wanted to watch as I gave you exactly what you need.” Chrollo can’t do anything but moan in response, Hisoka’s filthy words traveling straight to his cock, and he thinks for a moment he could come like this, Hisoka fucking into him, all but ignoring his cock, focusing soley on breaking Chrollo to pieces. The band stops playing for a moment and Chrollo is suddenly hyper aware of his own breathy little gasps and cries, muted against the fabric in his mouth. Hisoka groans as he spills inside him, gasping his name across his sweat slicked neck, and all it takes is one stroke of Hisoka’s fingers across his cock and he comes, stuttering his hips against Hisoka’s iron grip.

“God, Chrollo. You’re such a _sight_ like this. I think I could get hard again just looking at you.” Hisoka strokes the bulge of his cheek where the panties are stuffed into his mouth, pinches his nose shut to watch him struggle for breath before letting go with a giggle. He heaves in air through his nose, black spots dark across his vision, and Hisoka releases him to slump against the wall, pulling the panties out of his mouth.

“Those are ruined.” He whines, snatching them from Hisoka’s fingers, thumbing at the scalloped edge. They were expensive and he’d hardly worn them, but he’s almost too fucked out to care.

“Put them on.” Hisoka tells him, and he just blinks for a moment, feels his spent cock twitch again at the larger man’s commanding tone and does as he’s told. Hisoka kisses him again, crowding back into his space, stroking across his now clothed hip.

“Are you going to stay and steal whatever it is you came for?” Chrollo wipes at his mouth, trying to regain some sense of decency. Hisoka smiles at him, sharp and all-knowing, resting his forehead against Chrollo’s own.

“I really had just planned on doing this. You’re more than welcome to come home with me, if you so desire.” Hisoka grins wider at the shock that crosses his features, and Chrollo wants to slap him, weighs the options and resigns himself to a weak nod, before dutifully following the other man to the door. He gets a glance of himself in the window as he pulls his coat around himself, hair mused and neck littered with bites. Hisoka slips his hands back up under his coat as they walk, squeezing his ribs and petting at him from behind.

“I’m going to steal you a thousand dresses, and fuck you in every one of them.” Hisoka breathes at his ear, and Chrollo tries to shrug him off, but Hisoka only tightens his grip. “Maybe,” Hisoka stops, yanking Chrollo to his body. “I’ll leave you tied up in one of your nice pretty dresses and let some thugs have their way with you. You’d like that, wouldn’t you Danchou?” Chrollo can barely speak, mouth dry, and Hisoka bites at his neck again, grinding against his ass.

“No, _no_ I wouldn’t.” Chrollo hates how weak he sounds, how his entire being aches for Hisoka’s touch, his closeness.

Hisoka stills, forcing Chrollo’s chin until he’s staring into those deep yellow eyes that pick apart his very soul. “Why’s that?”

Chrollo hates this, that Hisoka makes him say it, every single time they fall into each other’s arms. He supposed it was only to feed Hisoka’s already swollen ego. “Only you can give me what I want, Hisoka.” Tears prick behind his eyelids, and Hisoka kisses at them before they can fall.

“Oh Chrollo. I’ll _always_ give you what you want. I love you more than anyone else ever could.” Hisoka kisses him again, honey sweet, and Chrollo starts to remember why he’s entertained these trysts for as long as he has.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading! if you’d like to see different pairings or have a prompt, inbox is open at morningham on tumblr! 
> 
> <3 you all!!!


End file.
